


Two Weddings and A Funeral

by bookxish



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I love them ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookxish/pseuds/bookxish
Summary: Caramelinda thought she was going to be sick.
Relationships: Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @whatthelpimlost on twitter for making good art that makes me cry and write sad things

Caramelinda thought she was going to be sick. 

The halls of Castle Candy had become her home over the last several months, but she suddenly felt just as alien in them as when she’d first entered. She shifted the flowers in her hand, resisting the urge to wipe her sweaty palms on her dress. 

Footsteps sounded behind her accompanied with a giggle as warm arms rushed her and she felt herself exhale in the arms of Sapphria — her soon-to-be-sister. Sapphria pulled back after a moment, sighing contentedly as she fingered the edge of the shimmering veil that had just the slightest hue of purple. 

“It’s some of my finest work — though, it helps to have a gorgeous model.” The youngest sister conceded with a grin to Caramelinda, and she smiled back, feeling some of her nerves start to melt away. Sapphria always knew just what to say. 

“Are we starting soon?” She asked Sapphria as they walked closer toward the double doors at the end of the hall. Her footsteps felt loud in the empty room. 

“Just about,” Sapphria said, and she pulled one of her hair pins from her hair, deftly pinning back a stray strand of blond curl that kept falling in front of Caramelinda’s face with a smile. 

“Something borrowed.” She said with a wink. 

The doors opened just enough for a body to slide between them, letting in chatter and tuning instruments that sent Caramelinda’s heart fluttering. Her father walked toward her, twirling his mustache. Sapphria squeezed Caramelinda’s elbow. 

“See you out there.” she said before she made her way to the doors, and in a flash of light, chatter and strings, she disappeared on the other side. 

“Quite nice, dear.” Her father said, and perhaps for the first time in her years, she could read the pride on his face. And perhaps for the first time, she realized that holding your children close was perhaps harder when trying to keep them safe. She took his arm and squeezed it. 

“Thank you.” She said, and didn’t have time to say anymore before trumpets sounded, and the doors opened. 

The doors on the opposite side of the hall opened and she and Lazuli stood across the room from each other. Lazuli (who had always been beautiful to Caramelinda, but now stunned her) was standing with Rococoa, her dress a soft pink. Caramelinda could’ve sprinted across the hall — _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_ — Lazuli smiled, as if reading her mind. Caramelinda felt herself smile back as the music started, and they were escorted toward each other. 

They met in the center of the room, rather than at the head of it — a silent representation of their equality as partners. It had been Lazuli’s idea, and Caramelinda had nearly cried when she had suggested it, agreeing whole-heartedly. Citrina stood with them as their escorts took their seats among their loved ones. Caramelinda and Lazuli took each other’s hands, met each other’s eyes. 

Caramelinda was certain she did not need Lazuli’s gift to know their future. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Caramelinda thought she was going to be sick. 

The halls of Castle Candy had become her home over the last few years, but she felt as alien in them as when she’d first entered. She shifted the flowers in her hands, blinking hard to keep her tears at bay. 

Footsteps sounded behind her accompanied with the awkward clearing of a throat. She took a deep breath before she turned to see Theobald, standing in his armor, the drape of House Rocks adorning it. They stood in silence, looking at each other. 

“You uh, look beautiful, my lady.” He finally said with a stiff bow.

That morning, she had spent an hour crying over a shimmering purple gown in the back of her wardrobe that had hung for only two short years. She couldn’t fathom what she had to do. And then she grit her teeth, rose, and dressed in black satin. 

“Are we starting soon.” She asked, tone flat, taking Theobald’s arm as he offered it and they walked toward the double doors. Her footsteps were loud in the empty hall. 

“Yes.” He replied, and she could feel his gaze but would not meet it ~~not now, not at the funeral, she could not bear to share this grief.~~

They stood in silence until the trumpets sounded and the doors opened. The first thing she saw was the closed doors on the opposite side of the hall. 

Theo walked her into the hall, then turned and guided her up the steps to the altar where Amethar stood. The room, full of only the important court members, was nearly silent. She could’ve screamed — _wake up, wake up, wake up, this has to be a bad d_ — her hands were placed in Amethar’s. 

She met his gaze for the first time since he had told her ~~her wife was dead~~ they would be married. His eyes were hollow, and she had to clench her jaw to hold back the tears. 

Caramelinda could not help but ask herself if Lazuli had seen this coming, or if she had not wanted to. 

24 hours after becoming a widow, Caramelinda Rocks becomes queen.


	2. Bonus: Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lil Carazuli love to cut the sadness!

It’s hands first — arms wrapped around her neck, holding them close to each other as her arms go around her waist, those sure hands sprawled across her back, warm and comforting. Then it’s lips. And it’s thank-the-bulb-you’re-alive and stay stay stay. Caramelinda grabs the front of her dress and tugs her into the nearest empty room, kicking the door closed as she loops her hands in Lazuli’s glasses and tugs them away, kissing her deeper this time. 

“You know, this is only half as fun if I can’t see you — “ She starts with a smile turning up her lips and Cara quiets her by cupping her face and occupying her mouth away from speech. 

Lazuli’s hands tug her sleeves down ever so slightly before her hands travel from fabric to skin and smooth over the deep caramel expanse of her back and shoulders, her lips quickly following down the column of her neck.

“W-we should take this upstairs…” Caramelinda breathes, though her hands clutch her collar. It’s only then that Lazuli remembers that anyone else in the world could possibly exist. 

"I like you in purple." Lazuli whispers into her wife's ear, which sends a shiver down her spine before she pulls her off through the halls, to _their_ bed.


End file.
